


Winning Isn't Always Sweet.

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, set in the 2009 season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is overjoyed to finally get his first win in F1. But a conversation from afar, a misunderstanding and a dash of jealousy results in a serious fallout. Leaving one member of Red Bull contemplating their future. Set in the 2009 season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back again with another story. This was supposed to be a oneshot but it kind of spiralled out of control into a multi chapter beast. My muse just didn't know when to stop! Anyway it takes place during the 2009 season. I hope you enjoy it.

The 2009 season had been an interesting one. The first few races of 2009 were dominated by Jenson Button and Brawn GP. But in China the team took their first win with Sebastian leading in a Red Bull one two. The team had celebrated the win with glee and the after party was spectacular. There had also been a victory at the British GP for Seb as well. But now they were in Germany and there seemed to be an air of confidence coming from Mark.  Britta had seen an interview he had done with some of the Australian media that week (she may not be his press officer anymore but she still checked he was doing okay without her.) He was adamant he was winning the race that weekend and hear the Australian national anthem over the speakers. Race day dawned and Mark did everything to secure that race win. It looked a little sceptical after he was given a drive through penalty. But he fought back. Britta found she was just as nervous for Mark as she was for Seb in China. She just wanted to see him win the race and she was thrilled to see he was able to do it. She ran out to the pit wall to cheer her boys over the line. Mark first with Seb second. The entire team celebrated another one two. Proud that after starting the year in disastrous fashion with his accident Mark had finally won a race. All eyes were on Mark at the podium celebration. As the two drivers came back into the cool down room Britta was waiting there for them.

“Congratulations to both of you boys.” She announced. Mark grinned at her as he put his trophy and champagne on the floor before he ran over to her.

“I WON! I WON! I FINALLY WON AND AT YOUR HOME RACE AS WELL!” Mark shouted with happiness as he scooped up Britta and spun her round. She squealed in protest at first but laughed after a moment. Happy for Mark and for Seb as well. Sebastian watched over from the side. A spectator watching the two of them.

“I’m so happy for you Mark. Congrats on your win.” She said as Mark dropped her back on her feet. She gave him a quick hug before he bounced off again. He ran back over to the champagne bottle and grabbed it. Britta laughed. The adrenalin from the race was still running through Mark as well as the euphoria of a win. He was like a hyperactive child.

“Here. You have to have some.” Mark offered Britta a sip of the bottle he’d been celebrating with on the podium. He had the trophy in his other hand and was still wearing the red victory hat.

“I’m fine.” She told him as she shook her head. She’d have some of Seb’s champagne later with the team.

“No. Come on its victory champagne. You have to have some victory champagne.” Mark looked at her. She sighed and took a swig of the sparking, sweet drink. Knowing full well there was no point in arguing with Mark right now. Mark cheered as she took a swig while a frown appeared on Seb’s face.

“Right. Press conference. Both of you.” She announced giving the champagne bottle back to Mark. “Barbara’s not feeling well at the moment. So I’ve been asked to step in and do your press as well for the day.” She explained. Feeling bad for her fellow press officer. Barbara should be here celebrating as well as her. Mark gave a solemn nod to her. As if too acknowledge the comment about his press officer. He then grinned as he put an arm around Britta.

“Just like old times.” He smiled. “Are you going to tell me off if I say the wrong thing?”

“No. But I will tell you off if you miss this press conference.” Britta gave him a stern look. But seeing his happy face she couldn’t stay mad for long. Breaking into a smile very quickly. Seb however kept the frown on his face.

“Cracking the whip as usual Roeske.” Mark laughed as he walked out of the cool down room, spinning around only to mime a whip crack at Britta. Britta rolled her eyes at his antics before turning around to Seb. He looked quiet in the corner and seemed to have a bit of a frown on his face. However Britta didn’t have time for this right now.

“Come on Seb. The press conference is waiting.” She told him before leaving the room after Mark.

“Coming.” He mumbled. Not happy at all at the scene that he just saw.

* * *

 

                The press room was filled with the worlds media all wanting to talk to the top three drivers. Mark was still in a happy mood while Seb seemed a little put out Britta thought. Perhaps he felt he could have challenged for the win today. And won in front of his home crowd. She sighed as she gave over his Red Bull hat. Taking his red second place hat away.

“Cheer up. Second is good. And in front of the home crowd.”

“I suppose. I guess I’m…” Seb didn’t get to finish his answer as Mark came over.

“You still need to swap hats.” She told him giving him the other Red Bull hat that she had in her hands. Mark gave her the red winner’s hat in return.

“Anything I’m not supposed to say?” Mark grinned.

“The usual things. Now go before I get told off for having two late drivers.” Britta gave each of them a playful shove towards the seats. She couldn’t shake the feeling there was something aggravating Seb. But as the press conference started she put the thought out of her head. Making sure the two answered the questions in a way that would best reflect Red Bull. As soon as the press conference was over the three headed down to the bullpen. Britta’s work was really cut out for her here. She had to deal with fielding the media for both drivers and make sure they were giving the best possible interviews they could. She could be seen carrying both red hats around the pen with her to give back to the drivers after they left.

“Come on cheer up.” She prompted Seb after a particularly melancholy interview with the German media. “I know you wanted to win but you’re coming across a little bitter about Mark winning.” She admitted to him, out of earshot of the press. “You still got second place.”

“It’s not that I’m upset about.” He muttered.

“Then what is it?” She asked. Seb was about to tell her when Mark bounded over.

“Right that’s the Australian media done. Who’s next?” He asked her. Britta sighed and scanned the pen.

“British. Do you need me to come over and manage you?”

“I need you.” Seb immediately butted in. Britta was his press officer. She was here to help him with his press.

“Mate I need her as well.” Mark pointed out. Britta sighed. She knew this was going to be difficult.

“Seb I just did an interview with you. I’ll set you up talking to the Sky media people. They’re normally pretty easy to chat with. I’ll be back over as soon as Mark finishes with the BBC. Okay?”

“Britta I…” Seb saw the look Britta was giving him. It was a pleading don’t-make-my-job-any-harder-today-please-Seb look. “Okay.” He said.

“Thank you Seb. Mark go over to Lee McKenzie I’ll be over in a second.” She explained as she led Seb over to the Sky people.

* * *

 

                There were no more issues in the bullpen and the team photo went well. The two drivers seemed happy enough. Although Britta could tell Seb appeared to be faking his happiness. She really had no idea what his issue was. Mark had celebrated the win like there was no tomorrow. Getting another bottle of champagne to dose the team in. For some reason they had a prop surf board in the photo. The second the champagne started flying she ducked behind it. Not wanting the champagne to cause her to be soaked and sticky the whole trip back to the hotel. Britta felt like Seb was avoiding her though. As the two headed back in the car to the hotel with Tommi things were tense to say the least. There was barely an exchange of words in the car between the two. While Tommi just sat there wondering what was going on. As the car pulled up at the hotel Tommi got out and grabbed his track bag. Thankful to be out of the car. Seb and Britta took a little time to collect their bags and still neither said a word. Britta just had a vision of dinner that night. The awkward silence as they ate. She couldn’t do that she needed to talk to Seb.

“Is anything the matter?” She asked Seb as the two walked into the hotel. Tommi hanging back to give the two a chance to talk privately. He was not getting involved in this.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Seb answered back quickly. The three collected their keys from reception for their respective rooms. They said thanks and carried on towards the lifts.

“Seb something is clearly wrong.” Britta replied, determined to find out what was making him so grumpy.

“You’re just overthinking things Britta.” Seb said as they entered the lift. Tommi trailing behind them. The doors shut as Tommi pressed the number for their floor. The small space was claustrophobic feeling with the tension in the lift. Seb and Britta had once again fallen silent.

“So…Dinner tonight at eight in the hotel restaurant?” Tommi asked. Trying to shift the tension.

“Fine with me.” Seb shrugged.

“Sounds good.” Britta replied in a monotone voice.  The two went back to silence after that. Tommi sighed. This was the longest lift of his life. As soon as the doors opened he moved swiftly out of there. Not wanting to be in close proximity to the arguing pair.

“See you at eight then.” he told the bickering pair as he opened the door to his room. Seb sighed before going to his door and opening it. Britta followed him in. She was getting to the bottom of his mood.


	2. A Ludicrous Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here is the next chapter of the story for you all. Thanks for the kudos guys. It means a lot because I wasn't too sure about putting up this story. Sorry the first chapter was a little slow but I needed it to set the scene. Hopefully this one will be a little better. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

“So come on them Seb. What’s the issue? You’ve scared away Tommi now. So talk.” Seb was not impressed by the fact Britta was still following him.

“Did I invite you in here?” Seb told Britta. She just glared at him. Unimpressed by his attitude right now. He pottered around the room, putting his key on the side and his track bag down by his bedside. Trying his best to show her this conversation was over.

“No. You didn’t. But we’re getting to the bottom of this. Why are you in such a bad mood Seb? You had a great race today.” She stood her ground. She was used to drivers trying these tactics to avoid conversations that were awkward or that they didn’t want to have.

“Not as good as Marks.” Seb bitterly answered, taking a seat on his bed. If Britta wanted the truth she was getting the truth. Britta seemed a little taken aback by the answer. Surprised Seb cracked so early in her interrogation tactic.

“Is that what you’re upset about?” She looked at him. “Mark winning the race.” He had a face like thunder right now. And her face probably matched. It was ludicrous for Seb to be annoyed at Mark winning his first ever race. Team mates were supposed to be supportive. Not jealous of the other’s success.

“No. Congratulations to him on his big win. But watching you two fawn over each other afterwards. That pissed me off a little.” Seb explained to her and she scoffed.

“So that’s what this is about. You’re being jealous of me and Mark are you?” Britta crossed her arms in front of her. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She LEFT Mark for Seb a few months ago. And here he was now complaining the two were being too close.

“I’m not jealous!” Seb shouted immediately. Jumping up at the suggestion. But he gained control of himself once again and sat down. “You’re my press officer. Not his. But you acted like he was the most important thing at the time. You congratulated him.”

“I congratulated the both of you.” She said through gritted teeth.

“I’m not finished.” Seb rebutted. Britta had to bite her tongue about that comment. She was used to drivers having diva meltdowns. But right now Seb was taking the cake. “You congratulated him on his win. Then you had his champagne. You had a chat with him. You paid all the attention to him and his first win!” Seb got angry. He knew what he was feeling was irrational. But right now he was angry at Britta for forgetting what he had achieved this race. He got up off the bed again. Looking eye to eye with the angry press officer. Britta decided enough was enough. She wasn’t holding back now.

“Newsflash Seb. I was his press officer! I used to be close to him! Are you trying to say whenever he has a big achievement now I’m not allowed to celebrate with him because you’re jealous of the two of us!”

“I’m not jealous!” Seb shouted.

“Well it sure seems like it! You know what.” She paused. “Fuck having dinner with you and Tommi!” Britta spat at him. And Seb knew in that moment he’d gone too far. “Call me when you decide to act like a nice person again!” Britta shouted before storming out the room. Slamming the door on her way out. She only went into her room to dump off her track bag. She needed a drink.

* * *

 

                Britta made her way down to the hotel bar. Still angry about Seb. He was over reacting. She was allowed to be happy about Mark’s win. She was his friend as well as press officer during their time together. She’d shown loyalty to Seb when she signed up with him. If he had any doubt she was about to move again he was living in crazy land. She wasn’t. The hotel bar was surprisingly quiet for this time on a Sunday. Britta was glad for that. Normally she would have a beer seeing as she was in Germany. But right now she wanted something stronger. She signalled over the bartender. “What can I get for you?” He asked Britta.

“Can I get a shot of Vodka please.” She asked the bartender.  “Room 152.” She added. Realising it would be easier for her to put the alcohol on the room and pay for it tomorrow when she was in a better mood. Plus she left her purse upstairs.

“Of course.” The bartender nodded. He poured out the shot for her and she downed it. Enjoying the tell-tale way it burned her throat. She hit the glass on the bar.

“Can I get another please?”

The process repeated twice more. It was as the fourth shot slid down her throat Mark Webber intervened. He’d been sitting in the corner of the bar on his own. Trying to go through just what an amazing day today was. He’d seen Britta come down and saw she was in a bad mood. He didn’t think anything of it till he saw here order the shots. As the third shot hit her Mark realised she wasn’t about to stop mainlining the alcohol into her. He intervened. Knowing just how much of a lightweight the German really was on strong spirits. He got there just as she downed the fourth shot. Wrestling the glass out of her grasp. She gave a moan in protest and made a swipe to get the glass back. She swallowed the vodka and spoke.

“Mark. What the hell. Give me the glass back.” But Mark held the glass up in the air. Glad that he was significantly taller than the young woman. The glass was just out of her reach even when she stood on tiptoes. She gave up after a few seconds of trying. Glaring at Mark for dare stopping her drinking.

“Okay Britta let’s stop with the shots now.” He said giving the glass back to the bartender, who just looked confused at the situation. Britta rolled her eyes.

“Mark. Just let me have the damn vodka if I want it.”

“Seriously I’m not letting you.” Mark grinned at the German. Almost daring to laugh at her grumpy face. It was as if she was a child and someone had taken away her favourite toy. “Two tap waters please sir.” He asked the bartender. He nodded and went off to prepare the water. Mark had decided the best plan was to lessen the effects of the alcohol already in her. Britta didn’t seem too thrilled with Mark’s plan.

“Fuck you Mark!” Britta glared at him. Mark shook his head. She was in a bad mood.

“Britta I have no idea what the problem is but mainlining Vodka is not the answer.” Mark remained calm despite her protests. The bartender gave him the two glasses of water. He took one for himself and handed one over to Britta before turning back to the bartender, slipping him a fifty euro note. “If she tries to order another shot tonight make sure you fill the glass with water. Please.” He muttered. The bartender looked over his shoulder. Britta did not look amused right now but she didn’t appear to be listening to the conversation.

“No problems sir.” The bartender took the money. Mark turned back around to see Britta. He sighed. “Come on. Let’s grab a seat.” He led her over to where he had been sitting a few moments ago. A corner in the bar with some very comfy looking seats. The two sat down and Mark saw the opportunity to get to the bottom of Britta’s anger.

“Come on. Drink your water.” Mark told her. Leading by example and taking a big gulp of his. Britta was resistant at first. But seeing the look Mark was giving her she gave in and took a big sip of water. Mark smiled when he saw her drink. “So are we in agreement. No more main lining the vodka.” He asked.

“Tommi reckons it’s a good idea.” She shrugged before taking another gulp of water. Mark snorted a little.

“Tommi can hold his alcohol better than you. I still won’t forget the Nurburg incident.” Mark laughed. The Nurburg incident was now ingrained in Red Bull legend much to Britta’s embarrassment. Mark remembered the time in 2007 when he got his first podium for Red Bull at the European GP. Britta was celebrating with him and had a few too many shots of hard spirits.

“One time. One time I got a little drunk at the after party. None of the media caught me.” She added. But Mark just carried on laughing.

“If I remember rightly you had three jagerbombs, several shots of vodka and two tequila slammers. Then claimed to Christian you could drive the car much better than me or DC ever could.” Mark managed to eventually say before he descended back into giggles.

“Your point.” Britta shrugged, looking rather guilty. But even she knew what he was going to say.

“Mate it took me, DC and Adrian wrestling you to the floor of the energy station to stop you trying to get to the garage to go in the car. You and hard spirits are not a good mix.”

“Point taken.” She nodded. That had not been her finest moment at Red Bull. Plus she had woken up with the worst hangover the next day. And enough embarrassing photos to last a lifetime. It was the reason she always watched what she drunk now at the after parties. Mark decided with Britta in a much better mood he would ask the question that was bugging him.

“So come one then. Why were you attempting to drown yourself in vodka?” He asked. Britta sighed and took a sip of her drink before responding.

“Seb’s being a dick.” She eventually said. Mark was taken aback by her answer. From what he could tell the two got on really well. They’d never had any issues before. He kind of wanted more of an answer. But Britta remained silent after those four words. He took a sip of water before carrying on.

“Right. And can I ask why he’s being a dick?”

“We had an argument.” She shrugged. Mark was starting to get a little put out by the short answers but persevered to find the full answer.

“About.” He prompted. Again Britta took a sip of her water before responding to him.

“He’s pissed at me for daring to celebrate the win with you.” She explained and now Mark was really in shock.

“What?” He said. Unable to believe Seb had a go at her for dare celebrating a win for the team. His first win of all things. Mark’s face darkened and Britta just looked apologetically at him. As if it was her fault Seb was being like this.

“Yes he’s all grumpy because I was happy for you. Possessive asshole.” She added before finishing her glass of water.

“Wait. He was upset you were celebrating with me?” Mark could hardly believe his ears.

“Yes. Crazy I know.” Britta then proceeded to tell him in detail the ensuing argument they had. As Mark listened he felt more and more of a need to find the little German punk and tell him to stop being like this. “And then I told him fuck you, have dinner without me and stormed out.” Britta finished her story. Mark looked thoughtful.

“You know what he’s the one being an asshole. This is not your fault. Don’t even think for a second it is.” Mark told her. Knowing she would be blaming herself for this screw up. She gave him a sad smile. “You know what. Me and my Dad are having dinner tonight about seven thirty. You can eat with us if you don’t want to eat alone.” Mark suggested. This time Britta gave him a genuine smile.

“Thank you. I think. I’ll take you up on that offer if you don’t mind.” Britta’s face lit up at the prospect of dinner with her friend. Mark found himself smiling as well. He always preferred it when Britta was in a better mood.

“We’d be glad to have you.” Mark replied.

* * *

 

The two carried on chatting in the bar for a while till it was time to go and get ready for dinner. They were all going to meet in reception at twenty five past so they could be in the restaurant for seven thirty. Going down in the lift Britta was actually rather nervous. This wasn’t the first time she’d had dinner with Alan and Mark. But it was the first time since she left team Webber that she was and she wasn’t sure how they would react. If dinner was going to be awkward this was going to make it a lot worse. But as the lift doors opened and Britta stepped out she knew it would be okay. Alan saw her and greeted her with a huge smile, coming over to hug her. “Britta it’s been a while. How are you?” Britta returned Alan’s hug.

“I’m well. Especially after seeing Mark’s win today. How are you?”

“Over the moon. I’m so thrilled with him for winning.” Alan admitted letting go of Britta. If he was mad at Britta for swapping sides he didn’t even show a hint of it. Mark came over and pleasantries were exchanged as well as a hug. The Webber men seemed happy to have her back, if only for an evening.

“Right come one. I’m hungry and I’m sure dinner is going to be amazing.” Mark led the two towards the restaurant.


	3. Sewing the Seed of Doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Redbull hero for your comment. It really did make my day. And a huge thank you to anyone who added kudos as well. You guys are officially awesome! So here's the next chapter of the story and things are hotting up. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Half an hour or so into dinner with him and his father Mark could see Britta was a lot happier than she was when they first sat down. Alan had chatted away with her and she genuinely seemed to calm down and have a good time. Laughing at what was being said and engaging in conversation. Right now however she had just left to go to the toilet while they were waiting for their main course. It was as she was missing from the table Seb and Tommi walked in. “Hello Mark. Hello Alan.” Seb came over to talk to the pair for a moment. He was still in a bad mood after his earlier argument with Britta. But right now he just wanted some food and to go to bed. He would deal with the fallout of the argument in the morning.

“Hello Sebastian. Tommi” Mark gave his team mate and Tommi a curt greeting with a small nod. He was not happy with Seb right now.

“Alright Seb. Glad to get a second at you home race?” Alan asked. Oblivious to how upset Mark was with the German right now.

“Yeah it’s a good result. But congratulations to you Mark for winning.” Seb added.

“Thanks. Well done on the second place. A good day for the team.” Mark kept his praise for Seb short and sweet. He didn’t want to talk to Seb right now. Seb sensed the frustration in the air and was about to leave when he noticed something on the table. Two something’s actually. Sebastian’s face darkened. Mark followed his line of vision and saw it resting on the two phones. Shit. Was he about to cause a scene here right now?

“Is Britta having dinner with you?” Seb asked. He tried to make his voice sound like he didn’t care. But Mark could hear a resenting edge to it. Yep he was going to cause a scene. Alan didn’t pick up on the tension and spoke.

“Yes. I thought she would have dinner with you two. But obviously she wanted to celebrate with Mark.” Alan smiled. He had no idea what was going on right now. Mark winced internally. His dad unknowingly just added petrol to the bonfire. It was at this point Britta returned from the toilets to see the crowd around their table. She stopped, wondering if she could sneak back to the toilets before anyone saw, but it was too late. Seb had seen her. The two locked eyes but Britta refused to back down. Instead, rather defiantly she walked by him without a greeting and sat down. Tommi and Alan looked at each other, confused as to what was going on. All Tommi knew was Britta had decided not to have dinner with them for some reason or another. Now seeing her actions he realised something was going on.

“Nice of you to say hello.” Seb spat at Britta. Mark was looking at her. He could see her ever professional mask was in place. However he could see the cracks beginning to appear in it. She wouldn’t keep this up for long. So Mark intervened.

“Okay. Seb can I talk to you for a moment.” Mark got up to pull Seb away, but he had a thought and spun round to face his father. “Won’t be a minute. Can you also make sure Britta doesn’t order any shots for the table.” He looked at her and she smiled.

“Son after Nurburg that time.” Alan begun.

“That was one time Alan.” Britta laughed cutting across him.

“Sweetheart you were pretty bad that night.” Alan replied. Mark was glad to see she was in a bit of a better mood and before Seb could make a snide comment he pulled him away. Leaving Tommi to puzzle over what was happening. He butted into the conversation Britta and Alan were having.

“Excuse me but can you tell me what the hell is going on?” Tommi asked.

* * *

 

                Mark dragged Sebastian away from the table, unamused at what he was doing. Britta wasn’t harming him by celebrating his win. Seb was just being a dickhead about the whole thing. He was blowing everything out of proportion in a Seb way and Mark wasn’t having it anymore. He pulled him into a corner where they would not be disturbed by anyone. Seb was not thrilled about the interruption. “Mark what the hell?” Seb asked, wrestling out of Mark’s grip before smoothing down his shirt. Glaring at the Australian.

“Quick suggestion Seb. Stop being so much of an asshole to Britta.” Sebastian snorted.

“So that’s what you’re upset about.”

“She told me everything.” Mark spat, annoyed at the almost cocky look on Sebastian’s face.

“She told you everything did she?” Seb raised an eyebrow. He doubted Britta had squealed to Mark. She may have mentioned an argument but it was doubtful she told him everything.

“Everything. You are jealous of us.”

“I’m not jealous of you two.” Seb replied. His voice remaining calm. Mark was really going off the deep end here.

“No Seb you resent the attention I’m getting and you just can’t handle it.” Mark rebutted.

“I do not resent the attention you’re getting.” Seb’s voice developed an edge to it. And Mark knew he’d hit a nerve. But he pushed the point. He wasn’t giving Britta and easy ride so he was going to do the same to Seb.

“No. No you do ‘ _you never congratulated me’_. You said that to Britta.” Mark repeated the phrase Seb had told Britta when they had fought earlier. Seb’s face darkened considerably. She had gone crying to Mark!

“She told you that.” Seb was really upset now. The anger clear in his voice.

“She told me everything. So be nice to her. Okay.” Mark was about to leave to go back to dinner when Seb stopped him. He knew he needed to drive a wedge between Mark and Britta. And he knew exactly how to do it.

“She chose me remember.” Seb started. He saw Mark tense and knew this was the issue he could exploit. “She chose me. You were lying in a hospital bed after your accident and she picked me.”

“This isn’t about picking sides Seb.” Mark heard the anger eking out in his voice and paused to get his emotions in check. He wasn’t going to let Seb know this was upsetting him. “This is about supporting a friend who’s boss is being an asshole.” He spoke and tried to leave but Seb stopped him again. Mark was annoyed, he could see that, but he still had one final blow to deal.

“When this spat is over. When you and I are not winning races and podiums. Will she still be your friend then?” Seb asked, sewing the seed of doubt in Mark’s head.

“She will always be a friend Seb. Always.” Mark stormed away. He really needed a drink right now.

* * *

 

                Mark came storming back from his impromptu talk with Seb but calmed down as he saw the table. Tommi was sat in the spare seat next to Britta. Talking to the two. As soon as he saw Mark Tommi jumped up. “Well this has been interesting but I really must go and find Seb. Have a nice meal guys.” Tommi left pretty quickly. Mark took his seat again in silence as the main course was brought out. The silence continued as Mark took a sip of the beer he had. Alan coughed a bit to relieve the tension before speaking.

“So…Can Sebastian still walk?” He asked. Britta froze. Her fork halfway to her mouth. She looked over at Mark in anticipation for his answer.

“He can still walk Dad.” Mark sighed. Britta gave Mark a thankful smile and carried on eating. “We just had a little chat.”

“How did it go?” Alan asked. Unaware of all of the drama surrounding the chat at the moment.

“It was…Interesting.” Mark shrugged before taking a bite of his food. What else could he say really? The meal began to become dragged out by the silence. Britta wasn’t really talking much, though Mark didn’t blame her for that, while Alan threw out a few conversation topics. But none really stuck as something to talk about. Mark himself was deep in his thoughts. Seb’s final words were still haunting him. He knew it was stupid but damn the words wouldn’t go away. They swam around his mind and every time he looked over at Britta the same words came rushing through his head. He knew he was being crazy. Britta was a good friend. Always had been always would be. But Seb was in his head and was sewing the seeds of doubt there. As soon as the main course was over Alan claimed he was tired from the day’s festivities and he didn’t want desert. He wished the two a good night and disappeared, leaving Britta and Mark to talk to each other. Britta sighed before she spoke.

“What did Seb say to you?” she asked.

                Mark thought for a moment. “Seb was just being a dick.” The look Mark gave her looked like he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Is that it?” She pushed. But Mark did not budge. Instead he decided to turn the conversation around on Britta.

“How can you stand to be his press officer?” Mark asked. Britta thought for a moment.

“He’s never been like this. Ever. He’s normally a really friendly and decent guy.”

_You were in hospital and she picked me._ Seb’s words ran through Mark’s head. Refusing to be silenced. Damn he shouldn’t be falling for this obvious psychological mind crap! Mark took a sip of his drink before he decided to be bold and ask the question that was weighing on his mind.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.” Britta replied.

“Why did you become his press officer?”  Mark asked her. He wasn’t sure he was going to like the answer but as Seb’s words of _she chose me remember_ ripped through his mind Mark just had to know. Britta clearly hadn’t expected the question either. She looked a little shocked at first but then she sighed. This was never going to be the easiest of conversations to answer. She thought for a moment before she replied.

“Seb and me… We just clicked straight away. And he offered me this job and there was security with it and a chance to do something different.” Mark nodded as she paused to take a drink, prompting her to carry on. “Red Bull is an amazing team and I’ve been with them for ages. But they have the power to move me around constantly from driver to driver. With Seb I’m always with him as one driver and I really get to know them. I think in the end it’s better for everyone. Especially for me and Seb.”

_She chose me remember._ The words screamed through Mark’s head, refusing to be silenced not matter what Mark did. His face must have betrayed him though because Britta looked rather concerned about him.

“What has Seb said to you?” She asked. She never got her answer as the waiter brought out two large slices of black forest gateau, Britta’s favourite cake, for pudding. Mark thanked the waiter before asking the waiter for something.

“Two shots of vodka and two local beers please mate.” Right now a drink might just be the thing he needed. Britta looked over at Mark. Seb’s words must really have affected him. She felt a pang of guilt. She never meant for Mark to get caught up in any drama. She just needed someone to talk to about what had happened that day. Mark saw the look that came over Britta’s face. He knew full well what that look meant. She was blaming herself for what had happened between himself and Seb today.

“Stop with that look.” Mark told her. “I just realised we are yet to toast to my amazing victory today.” Mark lied as the glasses of drink were put down in front of the two of them. They both thanked the waiter before raising up the glasses of clear liquid. “Here’s to my first win. Cheers” Mark grinned. Britta returned the smile.

“To your first win. Prost!” The two clinked glasses and downed their respective shots.

* * *

 

                As they ate their slices of gateau Britta and Mark also drained their glasses of local beer before they decided to check out the bar in the hotel once again. Mark had decided to ignore what Seb was saying, the beer and vodka making the task a hell of a lot easier. Mark could now see Seb was just using his words to drive a wedge between him and Britta. The sneaky bastard. Britta knew something Seb said was weighing on Mark’s mind. But he was not in the mood to discuss it and she wasn’t going to push him. The two walked into the hotel bar. The bar was much busier now than it had been earlier. It was filled with members of the Red Bull team as well as some from the Torro Rosso and Brawn team as well. Mark was greeted to a round of applause by everyone in the bar as he entered. Jenson came over and clamped a hand down onto Mark’s shoulder.

“Congrats on your win today mate. How does it feel to be a race winner?” Jenson asked his friend.

“Abso-fucking-lutely amazing.” Mark grinned. Deciding there was no point in worrying anymore about Seb.

“You have to let me get you a celebratory drink Mark. You too Britta.” Jenson let go of Mark’s shoulder to give the blonde in question a hug.

“Thank you for the offer Jenson but I’ll be okay.” Britta declined the offer for a drink, especially after earlier but Jenson wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Nonsense! Come on Britta were in your native land. And I know for a fact the local beer here is amazing. One drink.” Jenson asked. Britta looked over at Mark who looked more than happy at the prospect of free alcohol.

“Okay. Thank you for the offer.” She agreed as Jenson cheered.

“Now we have a party!” He shouted, slinging an arm over Mark and Britta and pulling them towards the bar.


	4. Out of Control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to everyone who read and added kudos to the work. You are amazing people! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :D

                As the night wore on Mark and Britta ended up getting more and more intoxicated. The celebratory drink from Jenson ended up becoming several rounds for the three of them. And that was just the start of the free alcohol. The Torro Rosso drivers of Sebastien Buemi and Sebastien Bourdais also brought a round of celebratory drinks for Mark and Britta. Helmut Marco graced the party with his presence long enough to bet Mark a rather large bottle of Champaign to party with. While Christian Horner got himself, Mark and Britta whiskey to toast the victory with before leaving for bed. This was without the shots of vodka and other spirits the Red Bull boys had brought to go around the team. Long story short there was a lot of free alcohol going around the bar. And despite the large dinner Mark and Britta had just enjoyed the alcohol was taking effect. The two were getting more intoxicated by the drink. However they were having fun and didn’t seem to care right now. They had forgotten their earlier issues with Seb and gotten down to the hard task of partying the night away. Currently they were enjoying a drink with Jenson. He had been partying just as hard and was as drunk as Mark and Britta. I was at that point the Brit seemed to have a worrying brainwave.

“Guys! I’ve got to get a photo of the arty for twitter!” He exclaimed. Britta didn’t often see the point of social media. She knew Mark, Jenson and Tommi had twitter accounts. But she and Seb had steered clear of the social media fad that others seemed so focused on.

“Sure. You have to tag me in it though.” Mark told Jenson.

“I will. I will.” Jenson answered Mark. “What about you Britta.”

“I don’t have Twitter but I’ll be in the photo.”

“Great!” Jenson cheered. “Here’s the plan. One of the Brawn mechanics is going to take a photo of me kissing you Mark.”

“Hey! I’ve not had enough alcohol to consider swinging that way Jenson.” Mark laughed as a look of shock the despair came over Jenson’s face.

“No. Not like that. You’re not my type anyway.” Jenson spoke again and before Mark could comment he spoke again. “I’ll kiss one cheek and Britta can kiss the other.” He explained.

“Is that okay with you?” Mark asked Britta.

“That sounds okay to me.” She smiled.

“SWEET!” Jenson looked around for a Brawn mechanic. “James! James! Take a picture please.” The mechanic in question agreed. Taking Jenson’s phone off of him.

“Right guys. 3…2…1” he took the photo.

* * *

 

                “So…What are you going to do about it?” Tommi asked Seb as he crashed onto the bed. Tommi stood standing.

“What? Why am I the one who has to do something?” Seb replied bitterly, nursing a drink Tommi suspected was mostly vodka. He was beginning to regret teaching the German duo about the power of mainlining vodka when you were in a bad mood.

“Look the way I see it you both need to apologise to each other.” Tommi explained. As soon as dinner was over Tommi demanded an explanation of what the hell was going on from Seb. And as soon as he got it he wanted to smash his head into the wall in despair. “Once she found out how much it was annoying you to see her and Mark together she should have stopped. Or at least not flaunted it in your face like she did at dinner earlier.”

“Exactly!”

“However.” Tommi added. “She has friends. Some of them are guys. Some of them are in the team and she’s going to be friendly with them. Her and Mark travelled for two years as driver and press officer. They’re going to be close and you shouldn’t stop her from celebrating with him.” Tommi looked over at Seb to see him glaring. The truth hitting a little too close to home. Tommi’s response was clearly one he did not wish to hear. “You need to curb your possessive streak Seb. Or you might lose her altogether and I know you don’t want that to happen.” It was at this point Tommi’s phone gave a loud bleep. He looked slightly embarrassed by the intrusion from his device. “Sorry one second.” He checked his phone. It was a twitter update from Mark. Tommi had gotten twitter if only to follow the team and their drivers as well as his old hockey team. He sighed and clicked on the update to stop his phone having a twitter fit.

“Who is it?” Seb asked as he downed the last of his vodka drink and walked over to Tommi.

“Twitter update from Mark.” The photo loaded and Tommi stared in shock. Seb looked at the photo as well. The photo appeared to come from Jenson’s account and was tagged “partying hard with @ausiegrit. He seems happy.” But the photo itself was what made Seb’s blood boil. Mark was in the middle of Jenson and Britta being kissed by the two of them. KISSED! Admittedly it was only a cheek kiss. But Seb was not amused and saw red at that moment in time.

“That bitch!” Seb shouted before pulling out a large bottle of vodka from his bag.

“Yes it’s not right and she probably should apologise for this in the morning. But can you blame her Seb.” Tommi said. But Seb didn’t seem to want to listen right then. He persevered though. “Seb she did this to blow off some steam. You were being an asshole. And she probably got her hands on a few free drinks. You know what the parties are like for drink. And you must have heard the rumours about her in Nurburg that time.” Seb still ignored him. Fixing what Tommi could only describe as a quadruple vodka and coke. Cursing under his breath about how much he hated Mark and Britta. Tommi sighed knowing tomorrow was going to be a trying day for all involved in this sordid matter.

“Tommi.” A veneer of calm suddenly came over the young German as he looked at the glass in his hand. “Do you have a spare glass at all? I made this drink way too strong.” Tommi was glad that Seb appeared to be calming down.

“Yes. There’s a spare glass in my room. I’ll go and get it.” Tommi left. Giving Seb a moment or two to think would be for the best, he was sure of it. He got to his room and found the glass with no issues and made his way back to Seb’s room. When he’d left he had put Seb’s door on latch so he could get back in. But as he got to the door he could see it had been slammed shut. Tommi knocked on the door. Wondering if Seb had just knocked it off latch by accident. “Seb.” He spoke but got nothing in response.  Till the ding at the end of the corridor for the lift confirmed Tommi’s fears. Seb was about to do something about his issues. “Shit!” Was Tommi’s response. He raced to the stairs. He had to stop Seb now!

* * *

 

                “Well our photo seems to be getting a lot of attention.” Jenson looked on Twitter at the retweets and favourites his message was getting. “Have we convinced you of the ways of Twitter yet Britta?” Jenson asked her as she sipped on a fruity cocktail. Mark laughed at Jenson’s comment.

“It’ll take more than a few dozen retweets of a photo to convince Roeske here of the ways of twitter.”

“Webber’s right Jenson.” Britta laughed. Jenson however got distracted by a new face entering the bar. If he wasn’t as drunk as he was Jenson might have seen just how foul of a mood Seb was in. However he was obliviously unaware right now.

“Sebby! Now the party is really here! What are you drinking mate?” Jenson asked as Seb approached them. Mark looked up from the conversation he was having with Britta long enough to see Seb before he launched his fist at Mark’s face. The punch made contact with Mark’s nose and as a result his face flew back with the contact. Britta screamed while Jenson jumped up, pulling Seb away. Suddenly sobered up by seeing the punch.

“Seb what the fuck?!” Mark shouted as he cradled his nose. Britta immediately put a protective arm around him. However she refused to take her eyes off of Seb. He was pissed off. The scream from Britta had alerted the attention of the other patrons of the bar and all focus was now on the dulling drivers. Seb still seemed to be in a scrappy mood. But Jenson was doing a good job of holding him back right now.

“You bastard Mark Webber! You’re fucking my slut of a PA!” Several gasps went up around the room at the accusation Seb just made. Tommi suddenly ran in and helped Jenson restrain Seb. He was just annoyed he hadn’t got here sooner.

“I’m sorry. I tried to stop him.” Tommi told an increasingly upset looking Britta.

“I’m not screwing Britta Seb. You’re just being crazy.” Mark exclaimed as he took his hand away from his nose. At least his nose wasn’t bleeding. But he could feel the sting of the punch. That was going to leave a mark in the morning. Seb gave a mocking laugh at Mark’s declaration.

“She told you to say that the slut.” Seb staggered a bit from all of the alcohol in him as he spoke. Though he did remained upright.

“Seb! Stop calling Britta a slut!” Tommi shouted at him. Trying desperately to be the voice of reason here.

“She is though. She’s fucking Mark!” The music in the bar had been switched off as everyone seemed to focus on the fight. Invested in what was going on. Several of the Red Bull mechanics looked poised to intervene if a full blown fight started. However Jenson and Tommi were doing their job well. Britta spoke up.

                “I’m not screwing Mark Seb.” Her voice sounded a little wobbly but behind the initial wobble there was a determined edge to it. Her arm still hadn’t moved from around Mark yet. This open sign of protection offered to him seemed to rile Seb up more.

“You are fucking him! You slut! I saw the photo Jenson put up on twitter! Tommi showed me!” Several people in the bar immediately got out their phones to see the photo in question.

“That’s not too good.” One of the mechanics whispered.

“Seb I was being kissed by Jenson in that photo as well. Are you going to accuse me of screwing him as well?” Mark asked. Jenson gave a dramatic sigh.

“I’ve already said Mark. You’re not my type.”

“Jenson!” Britta did not appreciate the Brit’s attempt at humour right now.

“Jenson’s not a slut like her.” Seb spat in response to Mark’s question.

“Seb.” Tommi prompted the German to be quiet.

“Seb I’m not a slut!” Britta shouted, sick of being called one in front of the bar by a clearly drunk Seb.

“Slut.”

“Seb!”

“Fine. Whore then.”

“That’s it!” Mark leaped up. The Red Bull mechanics jumped into action and restrained Mark. Britta stayed sitting as she watched the drama unfold in front of her eyes. Shocked at just what she was seeing being played out in front of her. “You Sebastian Vettel are a jealous asshole and an absolute tool for doing this right here and right now!”

“Like you’re any better Mark. Britta chose me and now you’re trying to steal her back by fucking her!”

“Right Seb. Out of here! NOW!” Tommi shouted. He’d gone too far now. Using all of his strength he manhandled Seb out of the bar. He left the bar but not before shouting out a few more obscenities as he went. As soon as Seb was out of Mark’s sight he began to calm down. The Red Bull mechanics let go of him and he sunk back down in his seat next to Britta. Jenson sat next to him. Collapsing in the seat and taking a sip of his beer. Reflecting on what he had just seen and inadvertently caused with his stupid twitter photo.  The bar was silent as people tried to comprehend what had just happened. The silence hung in the air and refused to be punctured. Mark looked over at Britta sitting next to him. Her ever present mask of professionalism had gone completely. In its place was a look that was a cross of upset and shock. Mark could see the tears beginning to well up in her blue eyes.

“Britta?” Mark murmured. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. But the hand was a catalyst for movement. Without a word Britta jumped up and ran out of the bar. Keeping her head down so no one could see the tears that were beginning to fall. Mark wordlessly jumped up after her and followed her out of the silently stunned bar.


	5. A Huge Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who added kudos to my work. And a special thank you to turva-auto (trtina) for your comment. I'm glad to see your enjoying the story. Anyway without further ado here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys :D

“Britta wait!” Mark followed her. She was in the lobby of the hotel and was going towards the lifts to get to her room he assumed.

“Mark please leave me alone.” She asked. Trying to get away from everyone right now as the tears now fell freely down her face. She stumbled a bit thanks to the alcohol she’d had. The stumble gave Mark a chance to catch up with her. “Mark please go away.” Britta asked as Mark pulled her into a hug. She resisted.

“I’m not leaving you alone Britta. No till you calmed down.” Mark murmured to her. She began to resist the hug less. “It’ll all be okay. You’ll see. It’ll be fine.” Mark told her. She stopped resisting the hug. Mark held her in a hug as she seriously began to cry. Maybe it was the alcohol mixed in with the situation she was in but right now Britta just needed someone to help her. And Mark was doing that. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and occasionally murmured an “It’s okay. Everything will be fine.” To her. After a few minutes Britta began to finally calm down and within a minuet she had stopped crying completely. Mark still refused to let her go though.

“I’m sorry. I think I made your shirt wet with my tears.” Britta sniffed. Mark smiled down at her.

“It’s not a problem Britta.” He told her.

“How am I going to face everyone tomorrow? They all just saw what happened. They heard Seb call me a slut. They’re going to have a field day with this.” Britta looked down avoiding eye contact with Mark.

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Mark used his hand to pull her chin up so he could see her face. Her eyes were red from the crying and the tear tracks were still visible on her cheeks. “Firstly everyone knows you’re not a slut. And Seb is an asshole for saying that. Secondly you know what to do about tomorrow.”

“What?” Britta asked.

“Walk into breakfast with your head held high in defiance.” Mark told her. Britta sniffed and rubbed away the last of her tears. Taking all of Mark’s advice on board.

“Thank you.” She told him.

“No problem. Now I don’t know about you but I think it’s time to call it a night.” Mark decided it was probably a good idea for the two of them to go to bed now.

“Yes. I think bed time is a good idea.” Britta gave a bit of a yawn.

“As it the the gentlemanly thing to do I’ll happily walk you to your room.”

“You don’t have to.” Britta told him.

“Show me the way Roeske. I’m walking you to your room.”

* * *

 

                “What the actual fuck were you thinking Sebastian?!” Tommi shouted. He’d just pulled Seb back into his room after thin incident downstairs. The drunk German was still in a foul mood.

“Don’t start on me now Tommi.” Seb slurred as he reached for a bottle of vodka. Tommi ceased the bottle off of him. Unimpressed by his attitude. “Tommi!”

“Seb you punched you team mate!”

“He deserved it.”

“You called your press officer and good friend a slut!”

“She is a slut.”

“You started a bar fight in the public eye with you team mate!” Tommi roared. Angered by the lack of concern Seb seemed to be showing the situation right now. “And if you dare say so what I swear to God I will get you up at 5AM to go for a 10K run and an extreme training session!” Sebastian saw the anger in Tommi’s face and decided it was in his best interests to be quiet. “You have seriously fucked up this time Sebastian.” Seb sighed.

“Tommi you saw what was happening in that photo. I had to do something.” He sunk down onto his bed. The anger all gone from him. “She’s my press officer. I had to do something.”

“You had to do nothing!” Tommi rebutted. Still angry at Seb.

“She’s my press officer not his!” Seb roared again. Now Tommi was turning against him!

“No Seb. She’s a human being! Who has friends and a mind which she uses to make her own decision!” Tommi lectured Seb.

“She’s a slut.” Seb resorted back to name calling.

“Seb. Tommi hissed. “She is not a slut and you should stop referring to her as one.” Tommi decided enough was enough. “I’m confiscating this.” He held up the half-drunk bottle of Vodka. “And these as well. Tommi took out all of the miniatures in the mini bar. Seb silently glared at Tommi as he sat festering in his emotions. Mostly directed about how much he hated his Australian team mate and how his PA had betrayed him. Tommi carried on drunk proofing the room. Ignoring Seb and his hissy fit right then.

“I hope you think about what you said tonight.” Tommi told Seb as he got ready to leave Seb’s room. Alcohol in tow.

“She’s a slut.” Seb told Tommi as he opened the door. Tommi looked out into the corridor to see Britta entering her room. With Mark following behind. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. After defending her from Seb’s accusations. She was doing him. Tommi felt the ice cold feeling of betrayal. But he decided not to say anything now. If he did Seb would flip and that was the last thing he needed. This would be the only time though. She would be on her own after this.

“No. Seb you’re wrong. She’s not a slut.” Tommi sighed as he watched Britta’s door shut. He left quickly after that. Slamming Seb’s door a little too forcefully it must be said before he made his way back to his own room. As soon as he got in he took a swig of the confiscated Vodka. Today had turned so sour and right now it looked as if it could only get worse from here on in.

* * *

 

                The first thing that hit Britta the next morning after the party was her stomach feeling like someone had set in on a spin cycle. She really didn’t want to deal with this now. Britta groaned and clutched at her head that was pulsing away like a car alarm was going off full force in her head. The hangover had definitely arrived. And as she got older she was beginning to realise she wasn’t bouncing back nearly as quick as when she first joined the team. She opened her eyes. Her curtains were closed and were refusing to let the dreaded light into her room. She was still in the same clothes she’d been wearing from last night. But her shoes were off and were nicely down by the side of her bed. She risked moving slightly, though her stomach did protest. She could see however both her work phone and her personal phone were charging on the desk in the room. Finally she looked at the bedside table. There was a glass of water and two headache pills waiting for her as well as a note. Her memories came flooding back. Mark. Mark had walked her to room like a true gentleman. He’d come in only to keep an eye on her. She’d pretty much collapsed in the bed. He’d been the one to draw the curtains, set her phones charging, take her shoes off and put the headache pills and water next to her bed. He’d left promptly after that. Wishing her a good night. Britta smiled at the memories as she picked up the note, instantly recognising the rather messy scrawl as Mark’s writing. It was only a quick note.

_‘Roeske. Walk into breakfast with your head held high in defiance. From Webber.’_

Breakfast was probably the best idea now. She put the note down as she took a sip of water and swallowed the two tablets. She then got up slowly so as to not upset her stomach too badly. Going for a shower was a great idea. And as soon as the hot water fell down on her Britta began to feel a lot better. After her shower she did her hair and got dressed for breakfast. Before she left she put Mark’s note in her pocket. Hoping it would give her the defiant confidence she needed.

* * *

The confidence Britta had when she left her room had disappeared as she walked into the restaurant for breakfast. The restaurant seemed to be the holding pen of three teams worth of zombies. It appeared she wasn’t the only one dealing with a hangover this morning. But the comments and whispers followed Britta around wherever she went in the place. The whisperings seemed to be all about last night. The rumour mill would be in overdrive no doubt. She wouldn’t be surprised if by now it had evolved into Seb fighting Mark because she was having his illegitimate child. Right now though she put the whispered rumours of last night behind her as food was her main concern. She grabbed her usual mug of coffee, a slice of toast and some butter, fearing her stomach couldn’t cope with more and headed off to a secluded part of the restaurant. Grabbing a paper along the way and ignoring the whispers and comments that were following her. Keeping her mask of professionalism on. She was halfway through her toast when Christian Horner came in. Britta saw his face and could tell the team principal was in a foul mood. He’d obviously just found out about last night. Christian scanned the room obviously looking for the key players in lasts night debacle. He came over to her and she braced herself for whatever telling off she was about to receive from Christian. “Morning Christian.” Britta greeted the team principal, however he cut her off very quickly.

“What the hell happened last night!” He hissed. She opened her mouth to answer but he cut across her again. “You know what? I don’t want to know right now. You, Seb and Mark are to report to my room in half an hour.” Christian told Britta before storming out of the restaurant, presumably to find Mark and Seb to tell them about the meeting. You could practically see the cartoon smoke bellowing from his ears. He was pissed off. Britta sighed as she ate the last of her toast and began to dread what Christian’s meeting would have in store for her.

* * *

 

                Half an hour later Britta found herself standing between Mark and Seb. Mark looked a little bruised this morning while Seb just looked unimpressed and hung over. Christian looked between the three of them. His face was the perfect picture of rage right now. “What the hell do you think you were doing?” Christian spoke. His voice dangerously low.

“Well.”

“It was a fucking rhetorical question Seb! I know what you were fucking thinking. YOU WERE NOT FUCKING THINKING!” Christian shouted. The trio had the decency to look rather sheepish in the presence of the team principal right then. “You are lucky it was only in the hotel bar!” There was a moment or two of silence as Christian appeared to simmer in his anger again. “I’ve talked to both the Red Bull and Toro Rosso mechanics and other personnel who were there last night. They are not going to say a thing to the media.” Britta sighed in relief. But soon an ice cold fear plunged into her heart. She dared to risk Christian’s wrath by asking a question.

“What about the Brawn team?” Britta asked. She needed to know now if she would be on damage control for the next few days.  Actually considering how close to the story she was Barbara would probably have to take over. She felt sorry for the sick press officer if that was the case. Christian looked over at Britta and could see the fear in her face as she tried to work out the worst case scenario.

“We have no control over the Brawn F1 team or their personnel. However Jenson cannot help but feel partially responsible for what happened last night. He has intervened on our behalf and suggested to all Brawn employees not to mention this little incident.” Britta let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. Both her and Christian knew just how big of a media bullet they had just dodged. Christian gave the trio one final stern glare before he decided to split them up. “Britta. Can I talk to you separately in a moment?” Britta wondered why he wanted to see her on her own. However she nodded and left the room. Wondering just what they were going to discuss.


	6. Telling Off and Scoldings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and added Kudos to the story. And a special thanks once again to turva_auto for commenting. (Get ready for an overload of Horner being a grumpy monkey) I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Without any more babbling here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys :D

               The silence hung in the room as Christian looked between the two drivers. “What the fuck has gotten into you two?” The two drivers remained silent. “That was not a rhetorical question!” Christian shouted.

“Seb is being an asshole!”

“You’re being one too!”

“What the hell have I done?”

“Enough!” Christian shouted and the two drivers fell silent again. He looked between them, wondering who he should hear the story from first. From what Christian could gather there was a fight in the bar due to a photo Jenson put up on twitter. Christian decided to hear Mark’s side of the story first as he was actually in the photo. “Mark. What is your understanding of what happened last night?”

“Seb was being an asshole.”

“Mark! Kindly explain your story without resorting to name calling.” Christian chided him.

“Sorry Christian. Well my understanding is Seb came into the bar to punch me because I was hanging out with Britta.” Mark explained.

“Is this true Seb?”

“No. I came down to have a go at Mark and punch him because he is trying to take Britta back from me.”

“For the last time Seb I’m not trying to take Britta away from you. I was helping a friend. She needed cheering up after the argument you had with her.”

“You had an argument with Britta?” Christian butted in as he tried to keep up with the conversation.

“Only a little one.” Seb admitted. Looking down at his feet. Mark laughed.

“Come off it Seb. That was no little argument. I found her a few minutes later down in the bar downing shots like there was no tomorrow.”

“Please tell me it wasn’t anything too strong?” Christian asked.

“No such luck. It was vodka.” Mark explained and Christian’s face paled. “I stopped her getting too drunk before she had a decent meal in her.”

“Good.” Christian replied. “We really don’t need a repeat of Nurburg that time.”

Christian went back on topic. ”So. From what I can gather. In the simplest form. The two of you got into a fight over Britta. Whether it was because you thought she was leaving. Or you were trying to defend her.” The two drivers nodded. Christian had pretty much got it right. There was a moment of silence. “What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“I had her best interests at heart.” Mark argued.

“Her best interests. You think a bar fight with a driver in a public place was in her best interests. You could have created a workload she never would have been able to escape from!” Christian rebutted Mark’s comment. “The two of you are pathetic. Britta is a person. She is a human being who can think for herself. She is NOT a prize for you two to fight over!” Christian shouted. He did not believe his drivers could be so unbelievable. Mark looked to be taking the message on bored. He genuinely looked guilty for what happened. Christian could see he was only trying to help Britta, But he had definitely gone about it the wrong way. Mark knew this. But he’d enjoyed having Britta back. It was just like it was last year and he missed that. Seb also looked to be realising he had screwed up. His resentment of the attention Mark was getting had caused him to be an asshole to one of his closest friends and confidants. Christian took a moment to kook between the two. He found he could barely look at them. “Get out of my sight now. I don’t want to see either of you for the rest of the day.”

* * *

 

                As soon as Britta left the meeting room she bumped into Tommi. He didn’t look too thrilled to see her this morning. Great. It looked like Tommi was also blaming her for all the aggravation in the air right now. “Thank you for dealing with Seb last night.” Britta said.

“You’re welcome.” Tommi replied shortly. “But he catches you two again I’m not risking my job to help you.” He was still unamused after last night. He defended her to Seb and she genuinely was screwing Webber. He felt betrayed by the German.

“I’m sorry?” Britta was confused by what Tommi was going on about.

“I saw what happened last night. I kept quiet only because I didn’t want to cause another scene. But that is the only time I cover for you.” Tommi hissed.

“Tommi I have no idea what you are going on about.”

“You and Mark.” Britta rolled her eyes.

“Not you too Tommi. Nothing is going on between me and Mark.”

“Britta don’t lie to me. I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m not lying Tommi!”

“I saw you though Britta. I saw you and Mark go back to your room last night!”

“What?!”

“I was just leaving Seb’s room and I saw.” Tommi spat. Angered by the fact she tried to play dumb with him. “I’m covering you just this once. But if you and Mark really are screwing each other behind Seb’s back I’d be more careful if I were you.” Tommi tried to move away but Britta grabbed his arm.

“Tommi nothing happened I swear.”

“Yeah right.” Tommi argued.

“Tommi he walked me to my room. He came in to put my phones on charge and set out a glass of water, some pills and a note for the morning.” Britta even got out the note to prove her innocence. She needed Tommi on her side. She couldn’t have two members of team Seb pissed off at her. “I swear in my contract as a press officer in F1. Nothing happened between us last night.” Tommi seemed to take this as the truth now. He took the note and read it. There would be no point in leaving a note if he stayed. And if Britta swore on her contract that nothing happened. Then nothing happened as Tommi knew just how important that contact was.

“Okay I believe you.” Tommi handed back the note and gave Britta a hug. Feeling rather guilty about the whole interrogation he just made her go through. “I’m sorry Britta. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Tommi let go of her.

“Don’t worry about it. Everyone seems to be doing that at the moment.” She admitted. The hotel room door suddenly crashed open and Seb and Mark stormed out of the room. Neither of them said anything to her or Tommi. Tommi shot her an apologetic look before chasing after Seb. Before she could follow Christian came out.

“Can I talk to you now Britta?” He asked.

* * *

 

                Britta re-entered the room ready for whatever ticking off or dressing down Christian had planned for her. She was worried when he remained silent for a moment or two. “I’ve talked to the boys about last night.” Christian admitted. “And first and foremost I would like to take this opportunity to apologise.” Britta nearly went into shock when Christian said that. You mean she wasn’t about the get chewed out by Christian. “What happened last night was a horrible thing. You got in the crossfire. And I don’t blame anything that happened on you.” Christian explained.

“Thank you.” Britta was glad she wasn’t in any kind of trouble.

“Seb was out of line yesterday. And I know Mark was only trying to help. But I have the feeling he only made things worse for the two of you. Anyway I called you in to tell you that you have the next 24 hours off. Call it an apology from all of us at Red Bull.” Britta was confused by Christians offer.

“But were travelling to Budapest tomorrow.” That was hardly going to be a break she thought.

“Not quiet. The set up boys are going out in a few hours today to get things sorted for the set up day Wednesday. There’s a spare seat on the flight with your name on it now. I’ll be dealing with Seb for the rest of today and tomorrow till we get to the hotel. You get the day off in Budapest.” Christian looked at the German. She seemed surprised

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Positive Britta.” Christian smiled at her.

“Thank you. I think a quick break from each other will do us all good.” Britta admitted. Christian gave her the flight details and she left the room quickly after to begin the rapid pack up of everything.

* * *

 

                A knock on her door distracted Britta from her rapid pack up. She opened the door and came face to face with Seb. She didn’t feel like seeing him right now. Especially after his comments yesterday. “Do you have a moment?” Seb asked her. He sounded calm and like he was ready to discuss his behaviour over the last day or so. But she didn’t have the time.

“Sorry Seb. I’m busy packing up.” Britta went back into the main section of her room.

“Packing? We’re not supposed to be leaving till tomorrow afternoon.” Seb followed Britta into her room. Her suitcase was on the bed, just over half full while she was doing her best to pack the last of her toiletries away.

“I’m leaving today.” She admitted to Seb as she finally packed her damn toiletries away. She threw the bag into her suitcase.

“What? You can’t go!” Seb was adamant she should stay. After all why would she be going out today.

“Christian’s given me the day off tomorrow. There’s a flight leaving soon for Budapest. So I get to enjoy my day off in peace in Budapest.” She explained as she put the last of the team paperwork into her hand-baggage for the plane.

“You can’t leave!” Seb replied. An edge of hysteria in his voice.

“I can and I am Seb. Christian will be dealing with you and Tommi on your flight tomorrow.” Britta threw the last of her Red bull hoodies into the suitcase before slamming it shut.

“I’m not letting you go!” Seb said defiantly.

“You get no say in the matter Seb. Come one a day apart after everything that has happened would be good for the two of us.” There was a knock at the door as Tommi came into the room. He’d heard raised voices from the two Germans and came to investigate what was going on. But the second he saw the packed suitcase on Britta’s bed he began to panic a bit.

“Shit! Tell me we’re not leaving for Budapest today?!”

“No. You and Seb are off out tomorrow. I’m going out this afternoon with the set up boys.” If he was surprised by her answer Tommi hid it well.

“Have a good time then.” Tommi answered her.

“You too. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow evening though.” Britta lifted her suitcase off of her bed and grabbed her flight bag.

“Britta. Please don’t go.” Sebastian begged now. Clearly seeing demanding and refusing was getting nowhere with her. However begging wasn’t getting anywhere either. But he was genuinely worried about what would happen if she went without him. He didn’t want to lose her. He didn’t want Tommi’s prediction of her leaving him to come true.

“It’s too late Sebastian. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that Britta shooed the two men out of her room so she could leave.

* * *

 

                Down in the lobby of the hotel Britta checked out of her room and settled her bar tab. Just as she finished Mark arrived in the lobby to see her. “So the rumours are true.” Mark said.

“What rumour is that?” She asked. Britta wasn’t sure she was going to like the reply but she still was a little curious as to what the Red Bull rumour mill was churning out.

“That you’re sneaking off to Finland to have my lovechild. And that’s why Seb fought me yesterday.” Britta’s eyes widened in shock at the revelation. The rumour mill was out of control just as she expected. “I’m kidding.” Mark laughed. Britta pouted and gave Mark a playful slap on his arm.

“Not funny Webber.”

“A little funny Roeske.” He admitted and she smiled a bit at his suggestion. “But seriously the Red Bull rumour mill says you’re leaving for Budapest today.” Mark looked at the suitcase and bag next to her and assumed that the rumour was probably true. Unlike the ridiculous rumour she was fleeing to Ferrari at his request to trade team secrets for a drive for him there next season and job for her as his press officer.

“That’s the plan.” Britta admitted. “Christian gave me the day off in Budapest for tomorrow.”

“Is Seb going with you?”

“Nope. And Tommi’s not going either.” Mark was surprised at Britta’s answer but it wasn’t totally unjustified. Seb had been an asshole to her yesterday.

“Excuse me guys.” One of the set up boys came over to the pair and butted in the conversation. “Britta. Just to let you know we’re about to go.” He told her.

“I’m on my way. Thanks for telling me.” She told the guy. He nodded and left very quickly so Mark could finish his conversation with Britta. “Well it looks like it’s time for me to go.”

“Have a great time. Budapest is a great city. Have you got any plans?” Mark asked.

“I think a dip in the baths might be a good idea. Apparently any stress you have melts in the waters while you’re there.” She admitted.

“Sounds like a plan.” Mark smiled at her. A sharp whistle attracted their attention.

“Britta! Time to rock and roll!” One of the set up boys shouted out to her.

“Coming!” She shouted before spinning around to hug Mark. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said as she grabbed her suitcase. Mark was silent till she was halfway across the lobby.

“Text me.” Britta turned around to see him. Mark looked awkward as he spoke again. “Text me. Just so I know you got there safe. Or that kind of thing. You know only if you want to.” Mark scratched the back of his neck. Britta giggled at just how adorably nervous Mark was being.

“I’ll text you tonight. Have a nice time Mark.” She agreed as she left the hotel to get on the coach to the airport.


	7. The Fallout From the Fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to my story. It means a lot to me :) I'm glad to see you are enjoying the story. Without any more babbling here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys :D

The trip out to Budapest was surprisingly uneventful. The set up boys were absolute gentleman to her. But even they couldn’t resist teasing her about the way she was when she was in the airport. Muscle memory kicked in and she spent a lot of time looking for Tommi and Seb, only to remember they weren’t with her. The set up boys chuckled as they watched her spin around cursing about losing a driver before remembering he wasn’t there. The flight out also gave Britta the chance to evaluate the last day. She also found herself wondering what was going to happen tomorrow when she saw Seb. Was he going to be back to his usual happy self or was he going to be stuck in asshole mode. Personally she hoped he would be happy again. But she wasn’t so convinced he would be. She also wondered about seeing Mark tomorrow. It was strange just how quickly the Australian had made it back into her thoughts. She hoped he would be able to help her with her issues but he was just adding to the confusion right now. She silenced the thoughts of her mind as she got down to the task of unpacking. As soon as she finished she began to craft her message to Mark. She wasn’t sure what to put and sept quite a chunk of time crafting the message.

‘ _Hey Mark. Hope everything is okay. I’m all unpacked and settling into Budapest. And lucky for me the hotel isn’t too far from the baths :D Thank you for everything yesterday. See you tomorrow. From Britta.’_

She felt it was okay. Not too formal but not so informal it sounded stupid. She was happy with and hit the send button. She also decided to send a quick message to Seb as well. After all he deserved one even though he was being an asshole. He’d only worry otherwise and as tempting as it was to make him squirm she knew it would be cruel. She spent next to no time crafting the message to him.

‘ _Hey boss. Just got to the hotel in Budapest. Be good for Tommi and Christian tomorrow and I’ll come and see you when you check in. From Britta.”_

The message was short and to the point. She sent it as soon as she finished it. But now she had nothing left to distract her from the thoughts of her mind. Right now she was torn as ever. After everything in Germany a huge chunk of her was regretting moving to Seb’s side of the garage. Yes he was a nice guy and he genuinely could be a decent guy when he wanted to be. But this whole saga also highlighted just how bad he could be if he didn’t get his own way. And it was also showing her just how stupid she was for leaving Mark. Mark, who went out of his way to cheer her up yesterday. To include her when she felt excluded. Who brought all this trouble down on himself just for her. The memories of the last two years with him were playing on a loop in her head. The trials and tribulations, failures and success, the two of them verses F1. A huge part of her was aching to have that back. Her phone suddenly bleeped pulling Britta out of her memories. The text was from Mark. While Seb hadn’t sent her anything Mark had bothered to reply. Yet again showing his caring side.

_‘Hey to you too Britta. Everything’s a little mad here as we get ready to go tomorrow. You know what a circus a team leaving can be like and there are three of us in this hotel! :P Glad to hear your there safe and not too far from the baths. Have an amazing day tomorrow. And you don’t have to thank me. That’s what friends are for Roeske. See you tomorrow. Mark :D ‘_

The message made Britta smile and was the final piece in her puzzle. The decision was made. It was a difficult one but she was sure this was the best option. She booted up her laptop and opened up a word document. This was going to unleash hell.

* * *

 

                Britta made the most of the chance for a lie in and woke up a bit later than usual in Budapest before grabbing breakfast and going out to the baths. One thing about travelling with the circus that is F1 was that despite the fact you travelled the world you rarely saw it. You always had some PR event, or the actual race, or a meeting. Budapest had been a city that Britta wanted to see and she was glad she got the chance. Even if it was only for a day. The baths were, again, somewhere Britta really wanted to go. And the day there full of relaxation was bliss for her. It also helped her to put some perspective on the last 48 hours. As the stress melted away into the water Britta realised she was right to write out her resignation letter last night. She just wasn’t sure about the move to Seb’s side of the garage anymore. It felt wrong, especially after Sunday. She would hand the letter into him later before he had the chance to change her mind. It was late in the afternoon, after she came back from the baths, when the commotion started outside her door. It could only be the commotion of an F1 team moving in for the long weekend. Most floors of the hotel here were taken up by the Red Bull and Toro Rosso teams. She sighed and got up off of the bed, grabbing her key as she left her room to go down to the lobby. As expected the lobby was a commotion of people, noises and bags. Despite all the commotion Seb managed to find her quite easily. “Afternoon.” He greeted her.

“Afternoon. How was the flight?” Britta asked

“It could have been better.” Seb admitted. “Christian seemed to think I was a small child who needed to be kept under control.”

“That sucks.” Britta told him. Wondering when would be the best time to inform him about her impending departure.

“Anyway I’d love to stay and chat but I need to get to my room and freshen up after the travelling.” Seb told her. Britta decided there was no time like now.

“Can I talk to you later?” She asked.

“Sure. Come to my room in half an hour. I’m in 457.” He told her before grabbing his suitcase and leaving to find his room.

              

* * *

  “What is this?” Sebastian asked, holding a piece of paper with disgust.

“It’s my letter of resignation.” Britta explained. She’d waited half an hour before she came along to Seb’s room to present the letter to him. A small part of her was screaming not to be so stupid! I mean where would she go? She couldn’t stay at Red Bull. Even if they did take her back as a press officer she would be signed on as Seb’s one. And she would be back at square one again. The chances were she would have to head to a new team. But she couldn’t think about that right now. Right now all she could think about was leaving Seb. He looked hurt by what was going on.

“I don’t accept your resignation.” Seb threw the letter back at her. She knew it was going to be hard on him but she persisted.

“You have no choice Seb. Summer break is coming up and by the time we get to Valencia you’ll have a new press officer. If you need to look for one I have some recommendations. Or your other option is to wait and see who red Bull will sign to you.” Britta held out the letter again at Seb. He smacked the letter and the paper fluttered to the floor. Angered by this development in their relationship.

“Why are you doing this to me Britta? I thought we were getting on well!” Seb shouted. The rage was clear in his voice. But all of a sudden it was like the rage burnt out in him and he collapsed onto the bed. “I thought we were working well Britta. I don’t get why you want to leave.” He sounded so broken. Britta almost felt sorry for him but remained strong. She did however take a seat next to him on the bed.

“Germany this weekend.” Seb sighed.

“Germany was a mistake. I should never have acted the way I did.”

“But you did Seb. Mark is a good friend of mine. We travelled together for two years. I’m allowed to be happy when he wins. I’m allowed to celebrate events in his career without you getting upset and over reacting. I can’t go through another weekend like Germany again. I can’t have you being jealous.” Britta explained.

“Then I’ll change. I won’t get upset if you celebrate events with Mark. I’ll not be some possessive asshole.” Seb was adamant he could change. He saw Tommi’s vision of him loosing Britta coming true. And it terrified him.

“It’s not as simple as that Seb.” Britta spoke. He really wasn’t taking her resignation well. “It’s not just the jealousy I have issues with. Some of the comments you made while you were drunk were bad as well”

“Everyone in the team knows you’re not a slut!” Seb rebutted.

“These people are our colleagues Seb. When they see us this weekend they are all going to be thinking of that fight. And the comments were.” Britta paused. They hurt but Seb already knew that. “I can’t stay Seb. You should start looking for replacements now. I’m happy to help.”

“Britta I’m sorry. Truly I am for everything. But I’m not accepting your resignation letter.”

“You have to Seb. The sooner you accept you are going to be losing me the sooner I can help you look for my replacement.” Britta stood up as she talked to Seb

“One weekend. Give me till this Sunday to change your mind. If you still want to hand in your letter at the end I’ll accept it. No issues.” Britta thought about Seb’s offer. “Come on. What’s a few more days if you’ve made up your mind?” Seb argued. “Please it’ll help me move on if that is the case.”

“Fine.” Britta agreed. “One more weekend. But not a moment more Seb.” Britta agreed.

* * *

 

                “You sure you visited those baths. You look even more stressed than when you left Germany.” Mark told Britta as he pulled his suitcase behind him down the hall. She’d just come out of Seb’s room and was in a bad mood. But seeing Mark instantly cheered her up.

“Mark.” Britta smiled and gave the friendly Australian a hug. “How was the flight over?” she asked.

“Good. No issues with the flight or delays to our travel.” Mark told her as they broke off the hug. He gestured down the hall and the two began to walk towards his room. “Not like Japan that time.”

“Don’t mention Japan!” Britta covered her ears and Mark chuckled. In 2007 they’d had to race in Japan in what could only be described as typhoon conditions. Both her and Mark were suffering the after effects of food poisoning so the weekend had been pretty bad already. However it got worse when Mark had to retire because Sebastian, who was driving in the Toro Rosso at the time, hit the rear of his car. It meant that they had to hang around after the race and talk to the stewards, delaying their travel plans even more as the storm got worse. As soon as they could leave the two raced to the airport to see if they could leave for China that night. When Britta and Mark got to the airport they found their flight had an eight hour delay on it. The two had found a quiet bit of the airport and fallen asleep on each other’s shoulder. To date it had been the worse flight delay Britta had ever had. The two walked down the corridor till Mark stopped her.

“This is me for the weekend.” He got out the key card for the room and opened the door. “After you.” Mark, ever the gentleman, held the door open for Britta. She went in first as Mark followed in after, dragging his suitcase in behind him. “So have you had a good day then exploring Budapest?”

“I did. The baths were amazing. And they were so relaxing. I’ve got to go back at some point.” Britta told him. She took a seat on the chair in the room.

“Sounds like a blast.” Mark grinned. But something troubled him none the less. “So if they were as relaxing as you say why do you look so much more stressed out?” Mark asked her as he threw his suitcase onto the bed to begin the task of unpacking.

“Can you keep a secret?” Britta asked.

“Of course I can. I’ve got no idea why you would think I can’t Roeske.” Mark stopped unpacking and looked at Britta. If she was making his promise to keep the secret it was clearly something big. Britta locked eyes with Mark and took a breath.

“I just handed in my resignation to Seb.”

“What?!” Mark went into shock. Was she serious? She was leaving Seb!

“I’m giving him till Sunday to try to change my mind. But I’ve made my decision and nothing he could do will change it. I’m leaving. And when we get to Valencia after summer break he’ll have a new press officer.” Britta told Mark. He sat on the bed as the news sunk in. He couldn’t blame Britta for leaving but he was concerned for her. Did she realise how big of an opportunity she was throwing away right now. She wouldn’t get another gig like this in F1. He ran a hand through his hair.

“If it’s what you want go for it. But where are you going to work instead?” He asked. Britta shrugged. She’d put in a little thought into it. But she’d actually wanted to hand in her resignation first before she put thought into where she was going to go.

“I don’t know. McLaren and Williams are looking for press officers. So maybe there.”

“You won’t be staying at Red Bull!” Now Mark was really concerned for her. She hadn’t thought this through at all. She was in a vulnerable place with everything Seb had done to her last weekend and yes she wanted to fly but she couldn’t. She needed to stay!

“If I resign as Seb’s press officer and stay at Red Bull I have two options. First option, I remain back at base in the factory and I no longer get to travel. That’s not an option.” Mark knew that despite all the crappy bits that came with the job of press officer, Britta really did enjoy the travelling around the world. Staying at the factory would be her idea of hell. “Option two. I stay at Red Bull as a press officer and get re-signed to Seb’s team. Whoop de do I’m back where I started.”

“Or there’s option three. Stay at Red Bull and me and Seb do a swap of press officers.”

* * *

 

                Now it was Britta’s time to be shocked. “Are you serious?” She asked. She couldn’t believe after everything Mark would have her back. Mark seemed to ponder his idea for a moment.

“It would be rather awkward at first. But I could make sure it worked.” The warning bells sounded in Mark’s head. A huge part of him wanted Britta back. It wasn’t like he wasn’t getting on with Barbara. The two of them did get on well. However he really wanted Britta back. A new voice had weighed in on the situation though. Reminding him this was the best chance Britta had at a successful career in F1 as a press officer. And that despite how she was feeling now, her and Seb got on extremely well. Even better than the two of them did. It hurt Mark when he saw just how well the two got on. They could be seen joking away at the back of the motor home or in the garage. They chatted away so rapidly in German he couldn’t keep up with them. He’d seen the pride in her face when Seb had won his first race in China that year. They were so close. She couldn’t throw that away. Mark just wanted to see her happy though.

“Really. After everything you would take me back.” She asked. Genuinely hoping he would. The voices in his head were screaming to not let her throw away he opportunity she had. Britta was looking at moving to a different team. If a little lie about him taking her kept her here long enough for Seb to convince her to stay then so be it. He would have to be the rational one and try to keep her here.

“I would. Completely.” Mark nodded. He saw her face brighten and he felt happy.

“Mark you are amazing!” Britta came over and gave Mark a hug. Thankful she had a friend looking out for her. But the voices in Mark’s head were going off. Calling him every foul name under the sun. He shouldn’t have lied to Britta.

“You’re more than welcome Britta.” Mark told her. He began to think about what he had just done. He was going to break her when the truth came out. But for now he hugged her and let her live in blissful ignorance.


	8. Hearts Breaking Into Pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the story. It means a lot to me. And a special thank you to turva_auto for your comment. It means a lot to me sweetie! I'm glad to see you are all enjoying the story. Without any more babbling here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys :D

By the time qualifying came around on Saturday Seb had undergone a massive personality change. Britta had spent a lot of time with him since she announced she was leaving. Mostly because there was a lot to do PR wise for the weekend. And she was working in secret on the press release declaring the swap between herself and Barbara. But Seb’s personality change was miraculous. He was no longer being a complete asshole. In fact it was the opposite. He did whatever Britta asked him to do and he did it with a smile on her face. A part of it scared Britta. She never knew Seb could be so well behaved. However another part of her was not so easily fooled. He’d fixed his behaviour for one weekend so she didn’t leave him. That didn’t mean he was cured for life. Britta just went along with him. After all he deserved one last good race weekend with him before she left for Mark’s side of the garage. She hadn’t told him the plan to go over to Mark’s side. She figured she could tell him when she handed in her notice to him on Sunday. Mark had sensibly been keeping his distance. He hadn’t explained why he was keeping his distance from her, but Britta theorised why he would be keeping his distance. Maybe he didn’t want to cause a scene with the fight so fresh in everyone’s mind. Maybe he didn’t want to tip Seb off to their plan. Or maybe he was just busy. Regardless of the reason Mark kept his distance. Tommi seemed unaware of the issues that were bubbling just below the surface. No one had bothered to tell him about the resignation so as far as he was concerned everything was back to normal. He was just living in ignorance, happy everyone was getting on with one another again after the fight. The fight had not cropped up in any media outlet. So it appeared the mechanics on every team were still keeping quiet. Britta was thankful for that. She’d even seen Jenson earlier on in the week to thank him for everything involved with silencing the Brawn team.

“Don’t worry about it Britta. I’m sorry I caused you all this trouble.” He admitted, giving her a hug.

“It’s not your fault Jenson. They were just in that kind of mood. They would have found another reason to scrap. I’m sorry you got caught in the crossfires.” She told him. He still blamed himself but he had to go and get ready for qualifying. Leaving her he ran off towards the Brawn garage as Britta returned to the energy station.

* * *

 

                Qualifying had been a disaster. Felipe had ended up in hospital with a serious head injury. The reports were a bit sketchy right now. But everyone was positive he would make a full recovery. The paddock was in shock. Rob and Rubens were desolate at the track and neither of them had left the hospital as far as Britta knew. Mark was particularly quiet and Britta decided to take his mind off of events as best she could. Mark had wanted to talk to her after qualifying anyway. He’d lead her up to his room. Deciding this was one conversation no one had the right to see. He’d taken a seat on the bed as Britta sat again in the chair the room had. Right now he looked as if he wanted to talk. However she was babbling away. “One more day and I’ll be back on your side of the garage.” Britta told Mark as she checked her phone for new messages. There were none.

“Britta.” Mark spoke but she didn’t pick up the tone in his voice.

“Okay one more day and a summer break.”

“Britta.” Mark sighed. She wasn’t making this easy for him. But he needed to do this. She had one day left before she threw away the best opportunity of her career. He wasn’t worth wasting that on. He needed to tell her now.

“Well okay there are factory days and some PR events but my first race will be back after the summer bre…”

“Britta I can’t take you as my press officer!” Mark spat out as quickly as he could and Britta fell silent “I’m sorry.” He muttered. He looked over at her. Her hand hovered over her phone but she looked shocked, no longer looking at the device in her hand.

“Why?” She asked. Shocked by Mark’s sudden U turn. He was still sitting on the bed. Looking very sorry for everything. He rubbed a hand over his face before he spoke.

“Britta you are amazing. But I can’t steal you away from Sebastian.”

“He spoke to you didn’t he?” She hissed with a fair amount of venom in her voice. It was a shock to Mark who was used to the sunny disposition Britta had. She was truly mad at Sebastian right now.

“No. No Seb said nothing to me.” Mark explained.

“Then why have you changed your mind Mark! And why tell me now so late into the weekend!” Britta demanded as she jumped up out of her seat. She was getting more and more upset as the conversation went on. The initial anger she felt was giving way to hurt. She needed an answer before she broke down on him again. No, she wouldn’t break down on him again. She wouldn’t make that mistake again.

“I’ve seen the way you two are with each other. You two are so close I was convinced up until Germany last weekend you were joined at the hip. You have in jokes no one gets. Even Helmut can’t follow them and he actually speaks German. Another thing you two babble away in German and no one can understand you. We never had that Britta. Sure we have jokes. But nowhere on the level you and Seb do. We don’t have the same strong connection you and Seb have. Britta if I could have you back on my team I would take you back in a heartbeat. But I can’t let you throw away the best chance of your career on me. I’m not worth it. Seb is.” Mark got up from his spot on the bed and crossed the room to Britta. She looked up at him as a few tears began to fall from her blue eyes and down her face. Mark caught a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb and brushed it away. Not wanting to remember the reason why it was there in the first place. Thanks to him. Britta still said nothing to him. “I should never have promised you a job on my side of the garage in the first place.” Mark told her. “I just wanted to see you happy again.” Britta still remained silent even after this revelation. Mark was starting to worry about her now. “Please say something Britta. Anything at all. Even if it’s how much you hate my guts.” Mark begged.

“I don’t hate you Mark. I could never hurt you.” She admitted. Her voice cracked as she said this. “You just wanted to make me happy. I get that.” She nodded her head. Mark, feeling rather bold, put his hands on Britta’s shoulders and planted a feather light kiss on her head.

“I’m so sorry it didn’t work out.” Mark whispered to her as he then hugged her.” She didn’t resist the hug like he suspected she might have. “Seb was an asshole last week. I get that. But I think he’s learnt his lesson now.” Mark explained.

“I think he might have.” Britta sniffed. The two let go of one another and took a step back. Mark could see Britta was holding in her tears, her emotions, her sadness. The mask of professionalism was back in place and he knew it would be a long time before he was ever able to break through that again. “So do you think I should stay with him?” Mark again took a moment to think as the silence hung in the room making the whole thing awkward.

“I think it’s your choice.” Mark said.

“Personally. Forget all this touchy feely crap. Forget all the variables. Should I stay with him?” Britta asked rather bluntly. Though Mark understood why. She wanted his opinion and she wanted to get out of there.

“Personally. I think you should stay. Seb’s learnt his lesson. And you two have chemistry too good to throw away on a fight like this. He is giving you the best opportunity of your career. He’s going places and he’ll take you with him if you stay. It’s a no brainer.” Mark couldn’t believe he was defending the German punk right now. But he knew every word of what he said was true. Seb was going somewhere and he would take Britta with him every step of the way.  Britta sighed. She knew this was the right answer but damn she hated admitting it when she’d been so adamant about leaving.

“Your right. I know staying with Seb is the best idea.” She admitted before gathering up her bag in silence. Mark didn’t try to stop her. He didn’t have some quip to come back at her with. Or some advice for her. He just stood there as she opened the door. She spun around to face him. “I was looking forward to working with you though Mark. I really have missed you this last year.” She told him before shutting the door and walking out of his life once again. Mark stood rooted to the spot in the middle of the room as he processed her last words.

“I missed you this year too Britta.” Mark whispered eventually. “I really do Roeske.”

* * *

 

                Britta left Mark’s room with a heart that felt like it was about to smash into pieces and went immediately back to her room. As soon as the door was shut Britt let out a sob. She had her back to the door and sunk down to the floor crying silent tears. She’d tried not to show Mark just how much he hurt her. She kept her mask on, only letting a few stray tears out. But now all she wanted to do was cry. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her head in her knees as she cried. Her mind kept playing the scene in the room over and over and over again. She relived the painful moment in her head. Thinking if there was anything she could have done to stop it. But there wasn’t. Soon the tears subsided as she began to get a grip on herself again. She got up off of the floor and entered the bathroom to splash some water onto her face. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and there were clear tear tracks leading down her cheeks.

“You look a state Roeske.” She told herself before splashing some water onto her face. She knew it was getting late and she’d promised to have dinner with Tommi and Seb tonight. She began to get ready by having a shower. The hot water falling down on her calmed her and she began to think rationally again. Staying with Seb was the best option for her in the long run. He would keep her on once they got past this mess. By the time her shower was over Britta’s mind was once again made up. As she got ready she practiced in her mind what she was going to say to Seb. Grabbing her phones and key card she left slightly ahead of time so she could talk to him alone. Britta mad her way to his room and gave a quick knock on the door. A moment later Seb answered the door. A little surprised Britta was early.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

Seb moved out of the way of the door. “Come on in.” He invited her.

“We need to talk.” Britta told him as she shut the door behind him. Seb knew this conversation would crop up again. He’d done some thinking over the weekend. He would offer her whatever she wanted. He couldn’t see her leave him. He needed her. They got on so well! He didn’t want Tommi’s prediction coming true. It was too sad to think that it could really be happening.

“I understand. Do you want to grab a seat out there?” Seb gestured to the balcony. “I’ll be out in two seconds.” Britta stepped out onto the balcony. There were two chairs sat out with a beautiful view over Budapest. The air was still warm and tranquil despite the buzz that came from the city below. Seb’s room looked out over one of the huge parks in the area. Britta had walked through the park on her day off. It was just as beautiful from above as it was walking in the park itself. She took a seat as Seb came out with two glasses of water in hand. He offered one to her. “Thank you.” She accepted the drink and took a sip.

“So what did you want to say?” Seb asked her. There was no silence now. The buzz of the city in motion below stopped that.

“I wanted to talk about last weekend and my resignation.”

“Before you carry on I want to say I am so sorry for everything that happened last weekend. I was an asshole and I was out of line. You have every right to celebrate a win with your former boss without me acting like some jealous dick.” Seb admitted. “I understand if you still wish to resign. But I just wanted you to know I was sorry. You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you. Mark is right. I am a jealous asshole.”

“I accept your apology Seb.” Britta cut across his rambling apology. “I’m here to say that if you still want me I’ll stay. I’m retracting my resignation.” Seb’s face lit up.

“Really.” Seb grinned.

“Really Seb.” She smiled. He got up off of the chair and scooped Britta up into a large hug.

“That’s the best news this weekend! Thank you so much! I cannot imagine what a Britta free weekend would be like!”

“Hold on Seb!” Britta spoke and Sebastian let her go. “I’m coming back on three conditions.”


	9. A Possibility of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to everyone who read and added kudos to the story. And a special thanks to the wonderful turva_auto and tanyakini93 for your comments. I'm sorry it took so long for this update but I was enjoying a study trip in Greece. I had an amazing time. I'm glad to see you are all enjoying the story. Without any more babbling here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys :D

“Name them. Whatever it is I’ll agree I’m sure.” Seb told her. More thrilled right now at the prospect of having his best friend back on his side.

“My first condition is you never refer to me as a slut again. As a joke or seriously.” Britta explained. She hated the word and had been particularly hurt by Seb’s comments.

“I agree. And again Britta I’m so sorry for that.” Seb replied. He did feel bad over the comment. He knew the comment stung Britta and there was still some guilt over that particular word he used multiple times last weekend.

“You’ve apologised Seb. You don’t have to say sorry again.” Britta smiled at him. He began to grin once again. Happy at the prospect of having his press officer back.

“Okay. What’s the second condition then?” Seb asked, getting the conversation back on track.

“The second one is this. If you have an issue with a way I’m being with a driver, talk to me calmly, don’t sulk. Or worse still bottle it up till you get into a bar fight over it” Britta told Seb.

“Fine. Of course. Done.” Seb agreed. “And the last one?” Britta took a breath. She knew this was going to be the hardest one to get him to agree to

“You have to apologise about your behaviour and thank Mark as well.”

“What?!” Seb asked. He could accept all of the conditions. But apologising to Mark was going to take some pride swallowing. Something he detested. Britta sighed. Seb was talking this about as well as she expected.

“You need to say sorry to Mark for the issues you’ve caused him. And you need to thank him as well.”

“Why the hell do I have to thank him?” Seb asked as there was a knock at the door. Britta left the balcony to answer it, knowing it would most likely be Tommi coming for dinner. But before she left she told Seb why.

“You need to thank him because I told him about my resignation. And he talked me out of it. You don’t have to go now and say anything. But you need to do it by the end of the weekend.” She left Seb to reflect on this new piece of information. Seb was shocked. Mark had changed her mind. After everything he did, after everything he accused him of. He changed her mind. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tommi appearing at the balcony door.

“Ready for dinner Seb?” He asked.

* * *

 

                Once again the three decided to have dinner in the hotel restaurant. The meal was nice and it was clear to Tommi all the issued from last week had been sorted out between the two Germans. They were back to their usual chatty selves. Joking about something he didn’t quiet catch. To be fair even if he did catch what they were saying that was no guarantee he would understand it. Tommi watched on. Glad the team was back together. The three of them finished dinner and began to walk out of the restaurant. “Hey I have a couple of films with me.  You guys want to come and watch one for a while.” Seb asked. It was still pretty early for sleep and right now he wanted to forget all the drama surrounding them. A film would be the best thing for it.

“Sounds like a plan.” Britta agreed as the got to the lift. The doors opened and the three came into contact with Mark.

“Evening Mark.” Tommi greeted the Australian.

“Evening guys. You all okay?” He asked. He looked at Britta but she looked away. Not wanting to see Mark right now.

“We’re good. Can I have a quick word please Mark?” Seb asked. Knowing if he was to apologise and thank him it would be best to do it now. Mark looked rather worried at Seb’s request. He looked towards Britta for some kind of signal. She looked at him long enough to give him a slight nod of her head before she went back to ignoring him. This was all Mark needed.

“Of course you can Seb. Lead the way.” Seb lead Mark away from the other two towards a much quieter bit of the lobby out of the eagle eye of people. Tommi had initially tried to follow them but Britta had stopped him.

“Let them talk. I’m sure it’s nothing bad.” She told him. He was a little resistant at first but eventually Tommi gave in.

“Fine. But if they beat each other to a pulp I’m telling Christian it was your fault.” Tommi told her.

“That’s more than fair Tommi.” She agreed.

* * *

 

Seb knew this was going to be a hard thing to do. Admitting he was wrong and apologising was something Seb had never been good at. Even when he was a kid. So this was going to take some pride away from him. But it would be worth it if it meant Britta would stay. “So what do you want?” Mark asked him. Seb took a moment to compose himself before he spoke.

“I just wanted to say I was sorry.” Seb explained and Mark looked at him rather shocked. Honestly, the look he was giving him right now you would have thought he just told Mark he was a clone Red Bull genetically engineered in a lab somewhere. But no he was just saying sorry.

“What are you sorry for?” Mark asked. Genuinely perplexed. This would be a big thing for Seb. He knew the German was never one for saying sorry.

“For everything that happened in Germany. I was totally out of line and you got dragged into my jealous mess. You didn’t deserve that.” Seb admitted. Mark still looked shocked. Was Seb really apologising for everything? He realised he should probably say something.

“Apology accepted mate.” Mark told him. Finding the whole conversation awkward Mark opted to try and leave but Seb stopped him. Putting an arm out to stop Mark going away. Mark looked at hm.

“There’s more.” Seb added.

“You’ve said sorry. You don’t have to say anything more.” Mark didn’t seem interested or happy about whatever else Seb wanted to say but he listened out of courtesy.

“I wanted to say thank you.” Seb told him and Mark went into confused shock. Seb took a breath before explaining himself. “Britta was going to resign this weekend. You knew. But you talked her out of it and got her to stay with me.”

“I did. She was ready to walk but I told her she should stay.” Mark felt he owed Seb part of an explanation for his part in the events of this weekend.

“I am grateful. But if you don’t mind me asking. Why? You could have had her back on your team full time. So why did you convince her to stay with me?” Seb asked.

                Mark sighed. He didn’t want to say why. But he knew Seb didn’t deserve some bullshit. “I told her to stay because although you were a dick last week with your appalling behaviour you are a nice guy. You and her are closer than me and her ever were. And you are giving her the best opportunity of her career. I couldn’t let her throw that away.” There was a moment or two of silence as Seb seemed to take in what Mark said. He processed the honest answer before he spoke again.

“Thank you Mark. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” Mark argued. “Don’t think this is a favour for you. I did this for Britta.” Then Mark’s face seemed to darken slightly. “Sebastian Vettel consider this your only warning. Start being nicer to Britta. Because if she comes to me again upset by the way your treating her I may not bother to defend your actions.” Mark was adamant Britta would never have to go through another situation like this. He didn’t want to see her get hurt again. By himself or by Seb. Seb was momentarily taken aback by Mark’s words. But he was beginning to see where Mark was coming from. He just wanted his friend to be happy. “Upset her again and you answer to me. Got it?” Seb nodded.

“I understand Mark.”

“Glad we have this understanding.” Mark agreed. “Truce?” He asked, sticking his hand out.

“Truce.” Seb agreed and the two shook on it. The two saw no need for pleasantries after this and ended the conversation there. Both walked back over to the lifts where Britta and an agitated Tommi were waiting.

“Oh good. You’re both still alive and aren’t bleeding.” Tommi sighed in relief.

“Told you.” Britta said smiling at the Finnish trainer. Mark could see she was still ignoring him as best she could. He knew it would be a long time before she would be his friend again. Rather than make things any more awkward for the night he made his excuses.

“I’m off to grab some of the food in the restaurant. Good luck for tomorrow.” Mark held out his hand to Seb.

“Good luck to you too.” Seb replied. Shaking his hand. After this rather public display of their truce the four went their separate ways.

“Do I want to know what you said to him?” Tommi asked Seb as they got in the lift.

“All you need to know Tommi is I completed my third condition.” Seb explained. Tommi looked even more confused while Britta smiled.

“Good to know Seb.” She told him. It was going to be awkward but she knew she would be able to re build her relationship with Seb once again if he was willing to put the effort in. He’d shown with his apology he could and he was willing to work with her once again. Fingers crossed they would soon be able to put this event behind them. As the lift doors open the three went to Seb’s room to start watching the film. It was a start on getting things back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading it. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Each of them is received with a squeal and a happy dance. Hope to see you next chapter and thanks again for reading!


End file.
